Broken Hearts in Paris
by patricia51
Summary: Crossover between "8 Simple Rules" and "Suite Life on Deck". Kerry is fuming about being dumped by her boyfriend Bruno. Bailey just broke up with Cody. When the pair meets sparks fly. Femslash. Kerry/Bailey.


Broken Hearts in Paris by patricia51

(Crossover between "8 Simple Rules" and "Suite Life on Deck". Kerry is fuming about being dumped by her boyfriend Bruno. Bailey just broke up with Cody. When the pair meets sparks fly. Femslash. Kerry/Bailey.

Note. Takes place between season 2 and 3 of "8 Simple Rules" and assumes after Bruno slept with Kerry he broke up with her in Paris rather than stringing her along. Dovetails with the end of "Breakup in Paris" from "Suite Life".)

Kerry Hennessy was seething. The diminutive teen couldn't recall being this mad in, well, forever. She banged her cup down on the glass top of the table, glaring at the sound that it made. She looked around the small outdoor cafe where she had ended up seeing if anyone had noticed. No one had. She didn't know if that made her feel relieved or if it added to her anger. As upset as she was it seemed someone else should pay some attention.

The thing was, she considered bitterly, is that most of her situation was her own fault. Hadn't her dad warned her about guys like Bruno? That they were only after one thing? But oh no, she knew better. Bruno wasn't like that. They had this incredible connection. She had felt it and he had told her that he felt it himself. So she had gone ahead and slept with him. Parents! What did they know?

Well apparently a lot. After what she admitted was an incredibly sensual week Bruno had breezily informed her that "hey it was fun" but he had other commitments and needed to be heading down the road. Why hadn't she thought to push him into the Seine until after he had briskly walked away? And after shaking hands with her of all things. Not even a kiss goodbye.

Bailey Pickett pulled out an ornate metal chair, cringing slightly at the noise it made against the bricks that made up the floor of the cafe. She collapsed into it with a sigh. The waiter who bustled up to her made almost no impression on her. She simply nodded at his flood of words. He left, returning shortly with a bottle. Apparently he had made some sort of suggestion and she had agreed. He poured a glass and stood there beaming.

Oh what the heck, the Kansas girl thought. She took a gulp, which action nearly erased the waiter's smile. Her eyes bugged out as she realized she had just taken a big slug of wine.

The girl from Kettlecorn wasn't a complete stranger to wine. She and London had drank some together several times when they had "borrowed" it from the parties that went on in the adult sections of the Seven Seas. Still, it wasn't something she was used to on a regular basis. It DID taste sweet and the burning sensation it had started in her tummy had given way to a nice warm feeling.

She gritted her teeth. She needed all the nice warm feelings she could get right now. That Cody Martin! What in the world had she ever seen in him? He was clinging, moody and whinny. And the undeniable fact that she was better off without him didn't lessen just how angry she was with him. She noticed that the waiter had apparently left the bottle. Good, although she imagined it would be expensive. That was okay; she had all the money she had saved for this romantic night. Romantic night Ha!

She poured the wine and tossed off half a glass in one swallow. Carefully she set the glass down and looked at the ruby fluid. She shook her head.

"Boys," she said in disgust.

"You can say that again," came from a nearby table.

Bailey shifted in her chair, turning her head to locate the origin of the voice that had just spoken. It was obvious. A really cute girl was sitting at a nearby table with a look on her face that Bailey instantly recognized because it matched the one that she knew was on her own face.

"Boys," Bailey obligingly repeated as the red-head had requested.

"Boys!" the other girl echoed.

"BOYS!" The pair chorused together and laughed.

"You too huh?" Bailey asked rhetorically as she waved the obviously fellow put-upon survivor over to her table. Since for some unknown reason the waiter had left two wine glasses it seemed only polite to fill the empty glass and push it to the other girl.

"Don't mind if I do." Kerry plopped down into the vacant chair at the inviting girl's table. She picked up the offered glass and touched it to the brunette's refilled glass. She groped for some impressive toast to offer that would convey her feelings about guys right now and express the sisterhood that the other girl obviously shared with her.

"Mud in your eye," was all she could think of since "To HELL with Bruno", while appropriate, would be unintelligible to the other girl and wouldn't include her. So "Mud in your eye" it was. They drank.

Bailey set her glass down and extended her hand. "I'm Bailey Pickett and I'm mad at my now ex-boyfriend Cody."

"Kerry Hennessey," the redhead took her hand and shook it firmly, "and I was just dumped by my own ex-boyfriend named, of all things, Bruno. I'm pleased to meet you, if only because misery loves company."

"I'm not sure I'm miserable," replied Bailey thoughtfully, the wine bottle gurgling as she topped off their glasses. "I HAVE been feeling sorry for myself some but I'm also mad at him and the more I think about it the more I think I'm relieved to be rid of him."

"I haven't had time yet to be anything but mad at that snake Bruno. I suppose the rest will come later."

"Rest assured it will," announced Bailey from her lofty position of knowledge gained from the three hours suffered through since her breakup. "I just wish I won't have to see him again the rest of the term. Nothing like be reminded of him day in and day out."

"You're in school together? Here?" Kerry inquired, thinking how nice it would be to have a friend like Bailey to share things with.

"No I'm afraid not," Bailey replied regretfully, having just had the same thought. After all, she really didn't have anyone on board the Seven Seas to talk to. London? A joke. Miss Tutweiler? A nice lady but not really a confidant. She went on to explain how she was attending high school on a cruise ship circling the world.

"So day after day on the SS Tipton I'll be running into him," Bailey concluded. "How about you? How did you end up in Paris?"

Kerry explained her vacation study trip. With a laugh she admitted how she nearly didn't get to go after her Mom had forgotten to turn in a form and then how she had almost been barred after organizing a protest at school.

After today I almost wish I HADN'T come," the little red-head admitted.

Bailey poured the rest of the wine. "Don't say that. That would mean that what that jerk Bruno did to you was more important getting to spend the summer here in Paris. Think of all you've got to experience and learn and then tell me it wasn't worth it."

"You're right!" Kerry sat up straight. "To hell with Bruno!"

"To heck with Cody!" returned the Kansas girl how even then couldn't make herself use a stronger word.

The girl banged their glasses together and finished the wine. Kerry looked at her empty glass.

"What do you think? Another bottle?"

Bailey looked thoughtfully at her own glass. "I don't know. I don't drink much and if I have much more I don't know if I'm going to be able to walk and it's a long way back to where the ship is docked."

"How long?" After finding out Kerry insisted her new friend spend the night at her apartment which was close by.

"L'Addition, sil vous plait," Kerry called to the waiter. Once the bill appeared it was obvious that the waiter had indeed pulled something expensive from the wine cellar but Bailey didn't care. However Kerry's language skills produced a much more reasonably priced bottle that the girls took along.

The evening was warm allowing the two new acquaintances to stroll slowly to Kerry's apartment and get to know each other. Although they came from what appeared to be totally different backgrounds the duo found they had more in common than might have appeared on the surface. By the time they reached Kerry's place and grabbed a pair of glasses for their wine they had become friends.

By unspoken agreement the two teens sat on Kerry's bed. The chairs would have kept them too far apart and right now they both wanted the closeness of another person, another girl, both to snuggle with and give and take comfort with.

Kerry, whose temper often matched her hair, felt much calmer having someone who understood her feelings to unload on and to listen to as the other girl covered her own troubles with boys. Before long the bottle of wine was put aside and the two talked about everything under the sun. Laughter filled the room as the pair leaned against each other, each bumping the other with hip or shoulder when making a point.

Perhaps inevitably though the conversation turned back to Bruno and Cody. Both girls were properly sympathetic to the other's plight. It was rather apparent though that Kerry had risked more and lost more than the Kansas girl had.

"Hey," Bailey encircled Kerry's shoulders with her arm and hugged her, "It'll be alright."

The redhead sighed, her own arm going around the taller girl's waist. "I know it will. It just is going to take some time." She laughed softly. "I think one of the most embarrassing things is the number of things my parents told me are turning out to be right."

"Just don't tell them," advised Bailey with an understanding matching laugh.

"Good advice." Kerry looked up at Bailey. Hazel eyes met dark deep brown ones and got lost there in the shared hurt and the shared sympathy. Silence grew between them. Bailey's head lowered. Kerry's face lifted. As if drawn together by unseen forces their lips met.

Bailey's lips were soft, a detached part of Kerry's mind noted. They were sweet. Then they were parted and Kerry's tongue slid between them to discover that the taller girl's mouth was even sweeter than her lips were. It wasn't at all like kissing Bru... that jerk. It was so different and so wonderful and she simply dismissed the startling thought that an hour ago she would have never dreamed of kissing another girl.

Kerry's heart was beating so hard she was sure that the sound of it must be reaching the other girl's ears. Was Bailey's beating as fast? With a mind of its own her right hand slipped between them and then it was cupping the brunette's breast.

Oh yes, she could feel it. Bailey's heart seemed to be thumping as hard as her own. But that blouse and bra were in the way of being completely sure the detached part of her brain told her. Fingers flicked over buttons, freeing their hold on the restraining fabric. Satisfied, her hand returned to its former position. But now it was nestled inside Bailey's bra and instead of sensing Bailey's pulse through cotton she felt the warm silkiness of the other girl's soft breast punctuated by the hard point of a rigid nipple. A nipple as stiff with arousal as her own had become.

Bailey had been surprised but not startled by the kiss that she and Kerry shared. The other girl had felt so nice against her, all smoothness and softness and warmth. She enfolded the smaller girl in both arms. She shivered when the redhead's hand slid inside her blouse. Memories flooded back, memories of a night spent with a girl with flashing dark eyes she had met for an incredible experience she had never repeated but recalled often.

More buttons gave way on Bailey's blouse as Kerry's other hand joined her first in its exploration of the other girl. Anger had been replaced by curiosity and curiosity had been replaced by desire. The red-head teen had never really thought of she had any interest in another girl. Even back home when she had championed the right of same-sex couples to attend the prom her "date" with Monica hadn't been anything but a political statement for both of them. Certainly the serious pass complete with kisses made by Rory's date Nikki in her own bedroom pretty well convinced her that she was completely straight. But now she couldn't get enough of touching and kissing this other girl. Her restraint vanished as she felt Bailey's kisses become more urgent and the taller girl's hand begin to pluck at Kerry's clothing as well.

Movements that had been slow, exploratory, even languid grew more pronounced. The fire had caught both girls. They fell back on the bed. Legs kicked to shed shoes and hands grasped and tugged at the clothing that had increasingly become a barrier to hands and lips. Blouses went flying along with a skirt and a pair of slacks. Bras, already unfastened followed in short order. Only skimpy panties, wet with arousal, were left and they were little barrier as the two teens discovered that indeed they were the same height lying down.

Using her greater height and weight Bailey rolled Kerry on to her back and covered her body with her own. The red-head gasped for breath as kisses rained down on her neck and then her shoulders. She could feel the brunette's body on hers, the wetness between her own legs being dampened further by the other girl's nectar. Bailey's fuller breasts pressed tightly to hers, the hardness of the nipples tipping them beginning to draw two invisible lines down her skin as the girl atop her slid slowly down, her eager lips and tongue marching down Kerry's body.

"Oh my God!" Kerry gasped as Bailey seized one of her pink tipped breasts in her mouth, tugging the nipple with her lips. She voiced the same words as Bailey shifted, engulfing the entirety of her other breast in her mouth. After wetting the soft orb thoroughly Bailey let it free, only to purse her lips and blow over the wet skin.

"Oh my GOD!" Kerry cried out this time. Goosebumps formed all over her body. Her nipple felt so hard it could have been made of iron. But that idea was dashed as the rock hard nubbin gave way to Bailey's gently closing teeth. The petite girl bucked frantically as her orgasm washed over her. By the times her senses had returned Bailey had continued to slide down and was now nestled between Kerry's wide spread legs. More kisses were planted on her tummy and then her mound right down to the top of her skimpy black panties.

For just a moment Bailey reared up. She tugged and Kerry's panties slid down her legs and over her feet to be tossed aside. Then the taller girl flashed back to her previous position and Kerry lost ant semblance of control as an open mouth closed on her while a wiggling tongue speared her where only one person had ever been before.

If her hips had bucked wildly before they flailed now. Bailey held on, her hands snaking under Kerry to seize the red=head's butt in an unbreakable grip. Kerry wound her fingers in the brunette locks spread over her skin and held on for dear life as Bailey tongue-lashed her to a climax that made her first one pale in comparison.

Even before the shuddering was done Bailey and climbed back up Kerry to take her in her arms and kiss her. The pair snuggled together.

"So," hazel eyes twinkled as Kerry stroked Bailey's hair, "you hang around a lot of bistros seeing if you can find impressionable teens to seduce?"

"Just the cute ones," Bailey retorted bravely. Once upon a time a quip like she recognized Kerry's question to be would have flustered her but after what they had just shared it didn't bother her a bit. She wiggled a finger right under Kerry's nose. "And DON'T say anything silly like 'Than what are you doing with me?'."

Kerry giggled; something the generally serious girl did not do often. "I would NEVER say anything like that." She ran a single finger down Bailey's back, noting that sometime during the frenzied past the other girl seemed to have shed her own panties, leaving them both nude.

"Good," replied Bailey even as she shivered to Kerry's touch. "Because you ARE gorgeous. And to answer the implied question I think you were really asking, this has happened exactly once before."

"Being with another girl," Kerry stated rather than asked.

"Uh-huh. And you?"

"Well, not exactly ever. Close once though."

"Tell me about it?"

"Maybe later and you can tell me about your other experience. But first..."

"First?"

Bailey was surprised when Kerry suddenly rolled HER over onto her back and straddled her. Grinning from her position on top Kerry whispered seductively.

"First, my turn." A red head lowered and nipped Bailey's neck. The gasp the Kansas girl let out was only the first of many noises she would make.

It was a very long night as Kerry returned the favors that Bailey had shown her and added a few twists of her own that saw the two girls sleep late the next morning. In fact Bailey barely made it back to the SS Tipton before it sailed. She would have had plenty of time had not Kerry caught the other girl in the shower. But staggering and bleary-eyed or not Bailey and Kerry agreed to keep in touch.

The story could end here. But instead we skip ahead to the Hennessy household at the end of the following school year.

"Kerry, phone call," her brother yelled.

"Who is it?" asked the about-to-be graduate.

"How do I know?" Rory shrugged. "Some girl."

"Hello?" Kerry's face lit up. "Hey!"

She listened with bated breath. "Oh my gosh! Shut UP! I can't believe it!" There was a pause. "You have? That's great. I'll see you soon."

"My goodness Kerry," her mother asked. "What in the world?"

"Oh that was a friend I met in Paris. Another American girl. She's been accepted to Yale too and she's already signed us up to be roommates."

"You think you'll be compatible?"

"Oh there's no doubt of that Mom. Bailey and I are very compatible indeed."

(The End)

(Note: The bit where Kerry recalls being kissed by Nikki in her bedroom during the episode "The After Party" didn't happen on the show. Rather I borrowed it from a story by "twin who likes to travel" and his story "More Than a Statement?" I gratefully acknowledge his permission to use it. Oh and I know that actually the time frames are a bit skewed but I'm ignoring that.)


End file.
